100th Hunger Games: The Hellish Whole SYOT
by whisperous
Summary: The rebellion was won, once again by the mighty Capitol! The Hunger Games goes on, with District 13 included! 25 years after the attempted rebellion, we present to Panem the most amazing Quarter Quell yet! As our centennial celebration we present to you the Hellish Whole! SYOT! SEND YOUR TRIBUTES!
1. Submitting Form Hellish Whole twists

This is an SYOT, meaning you can send your own tributes in!

Only 2 tributes per person please, and if you plan to make 2, please make both genders! I don't want all female or all male.

This is also a Quarter Quell, but since it's the 4th one, it has been renamed this year to the Hellish Whole. (4 quarters = 1 whole)

There will be 4 special twists, one including more tributes, another that will force alliances, another that forces 2 underage or overage people from each district, and the best of all, a VERY special arena.

The rebellion was won by the Capitol and District 13 has been brought back from the dead, meaning they will have to participate in the Hunger Games as well.

The first twist is that there will be 4 regular tributes picked from each district. 2 boys, 2 girls.

The second twist is that each tribute will go into surgery. A computer chip will be implanted into their brains. Each tribute will have a randomly selected "partner". If their partner dies, they die as well. They will be informed of who their partner is before they enter the arena.

The third twist is that there will be 2 extra tributes picked from each district as well. One will be any gender but aged 0-11. The other will be any gender but 19+.

In total, there are 6 tributes from each district. 6 x 12 = 72. 72 tributes to enter, 71 to die.

The last twist is the most surprising. The tributes will not be physically in the arena. Instead they will be in a very visible (but transparent) hovercraft. They will be sitting in chairs with a bowl-looking object covering the top of their heads. The bowl-looking object is a device used to manipulate dreams. The 72 tributes will be forced into a dream arena. If they are to die in the arena, they are killed by the device. If the device fails, Gamemakers on board are to stab the tributes to death. The devices are able to broadcast the games onto live television as if there are cameras on the tributes' heads. From time to time the broadcasted device switches randomly, but it's controllable by Gamemakers. In the hovercraft, above each tribute is a small television displaying their point of view. Since the hovercraft is transparent, the people and devices inside are very visible from the districts. To torture the citizens even more, the hovercraft hovers above the districts, allowing them to see the poor tributes inside.

If the wait time for tributes is over 4 days, I will make some tributes to speed up the process.

The tribute list is displayed on my profile.

This is the form for the tribute entry. Please PM or review your entry.

Name:

Age:

District: (Request more than 1 district. If your top choice is taken, I'll take your second choice, and so on and so forth)

Appearance: (Be VERY specific. 5 sentences minimum, please. I can't write about your tribute without knowing what they look like. e.g. hair color, eye color, skin color, height, weight, shoe size, clothes size, any unique/strange differences (missing finger, amputated leg, etc.)

Should they win and why:

Bloodbath death?: (If there are too much bloodbath death requests, I will let some survive. Sorry if you wanted them to die in the Cornucopia)

Do they go into the Cornucopia?:

Personality: (Specific please. Don't go into point form. 5 sentences minimum. I want to portray your tribute the best that I can!)

Family members:

Volunteer or reaped?:

If reaped, reaction?:

If volunteered, reason?:

Who visits them at the Justice Building for goodbyes?:

Friends?:

History/Background:

Reaping attire:

Interview angle:

Interview attire:

Career?:

Weapon of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Extra details/suggestions:

Thanks!


	2. USELESS CHAPTER

Come on people. Submit your tributes. Don't forget that they can be any age, doesn't need to be 12-18. Pleasepleaseplease


End file.
